The use of thickeners in lqiuid personal cleansing compositions is well known. U.S. Pat. Nos. disclosing such compositions are 3,697,644, October 10, 1972 to Laiderman; 3,932,610, January 13, 1976 to Rudy et al.; 4,031,306, June 21, 1977 to DeMartino et al.; and 4,061,602, December 6, 1977 to Oberstar et al.
It is also known that liquid personal cleaning products can be thickened by:
a. Using polymeric additives that hydrate, swell or molecularly associate to provide body (e.g., hydroxypropl guar gum is used as a thickening aid in shampoo compositions).
b. Using a combination of Carbopol (an acrylic acid polymer) and guar gum derivatives (e.g., using combinations of Carbopol and Jaguar HP-60 gum/guar gum derivatives to provide thickening and soft silky skin feel, as well as shelf stability).
c. Adding electrolytes, such as using NaCl to swell micelles to provide body.
While it is known to use thickeners in liquid cleansing compositions, there is no teaching or suggestion of certain problems encountered with cellulose polymers in making stable, good performing liquid cleansing bath/shower compositions, or solutions thereto.
Specifically, there are no suggestions for incorporating the solvents used in this invention into such compositions to obtain satisfactory stable products.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide cellulose polymers containing liquid cleansing bath/shower compositions which are phase stable and cosmetically attractive.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide liquid cleansing compositions which are clear as well as stable.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide liquid cleansing compositions which delivery satisfactory skin feel and rinse properties.
These and other objects of the present invention will become obvious from and the detailed description which follows.